


Tears Fall and Fell

by celestial_writing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_writing/pseuds/celestial_writing
Summary: Tony Stark has a breakdown, he examines his life and questions why it happened.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	Tears Fall and Fell

"I'm okay, you know that." I said to Pepper, I like that she cared about me.

"Tony, the thing I know is that you're not." She said, reached for my upper arm, and gave a sad smile into my eyes.

My eyes looked up to the ceiling - it was time for masking - with a cocky smile played on my lips. "How am I not okay, I'm always okay?"

"I don't believe you've ever been okay." She said and hugged me. Her voice was hoarse, she probably cried after she left the room.

-

Tears are streaming out of my eyes. Screams spilling out of my throat. I can't remember how I got here.

Guess I'm sobbing now, curled up in a ball in the middle of a kitchen or office or something. People are looking. Judging. My hair's matted to my forehead from sweat and grease and tears. Am I drowned yet?

Tony, this is your worst nightmare, take control of yourself.

-  
I walked through a common area (too many to know which at that point) and the team was there. Brilliant. Time to smile and hope for the best, Steve smiled back, others nodded. I would have put more effort into communication but, it was always so tiring. I had better things to do and still do.

"Tony, you okay?" Steve asked while sipping on a coffee.

"Obviously, why wouldn't I be," I said back, hopefully my response wasn't too obvious to him and the rest of them.

"You look a little pale." And with that more team members looked at me.

"I don't feel a little pale."

Clint leaned into Natasha's side a little and whispered in her ear. "This all just feels like a normal morning." She didn't seem to respond but, his reaction shows she did.

-

"You can stop crying now, not like anything's wrong." The guy says to me.

Who're these people? When did they get here? My hands are cemented on to my eyes as my body seeps further into the tile below, sobbing like this isn't much fun. I can't feel any pain in my body. One of the few positives, my brain however feels pretty dull and empty as usual, the sobs aren't stopping though.

‐

Tears were peeking their way out of my eyes. I haded nothing to cry about, nothing personal in my life, nothing with the company, no injuries, no world disasters. The tears never seem to get bored and leave though.

I was alone that time which I still see as a positive of the situation. Sitting on my desk and crying for no reason. Tony Stark's gone a bit downhill, hasn't he? A few sobs spilled out of me that time but, could be worse.

"Should I call someone for assistance?" FRIDAY asked me and interrupted my self pity.

"What? No, I'm fine." I said, shocked out of my state causing more sobs quicker than I expected.

-

"Should we call 911?"

"Is that even the right number?"

"Is that Ironman?"

"He's gone downhill."

"I'm sick of celebrities that think their life's so bad, try poverty then you'll be feeling sorry for yourself."

"Can we trust superheroes after this?"

"And I thought my life was bad."

You think I know how to answer any of these. I can't think straight and all I've been doing for weeks is crying and attempting to function like a normal person. You never should have trusted me or believed in me. I knew I was destined to fail and the point of my entire life has always been self-esteem for everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of an experiment with my writing as I've never messed with tenses and it was quite fun to write in that aspect.


End file.
